


Just Two Idiots Who Don't Know A Damn Thing About Love

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Neil realizes, one day after getting infuriated yet again by Harrison’s tricks, that he is at least somewhat attracted to the magician. So, in true Neil fashion, he forces his friends to help him with it.Meanwhile, Harrison realizes that he might quite possibly have a crush on Neil. He enlists his two best friends to help him figure out how to woo Neil.What neither of these two realize is that the entire camp has a bet riding on when they will get together, and no one wants to lose. Will these two idiots ever confess their feelings?





	Just Two Idiots Who Don't Know A Damn Thing About Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowMarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMarvel/gifts).



> Hey guys! So, it's been a while since I've posted anything... oops? 
> 
> This is for my lovely friend Japan. Happy birthday, my dude! It's not late this time!! (It's an hour early instead)
> 
> So, I'm pretty sure the characters are OOC. Also, the only EXPLICIT ship is Neison (Harrison/Neil), but a couple of side ships slipped their way in there. If you have goggles on and squint really hard, that is. Sorry, Japan, I couldn't help myself.
> 
> This is my first work for Camp Camp, so feedback is very appreciated! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Camp Camp in any way, shape, or form. I'm just playing around with these characters for a bit :)   
> ENJOY!!!

Sometimes large revelations don’t come to you in life-shattering moments. Sometimes large revelations come when you are trying to figure out a stupid magic trick. Like now. Neil sometimes thought that the universe must absolutely hate him. He had quite possibly the most embarrassing parents in history, he was stuck in a summer camp without proper science equipment, his closest friends were crazed lunatics, and he had a crush on a magician who hated his guts.  _ Wonderful.  _ On top of all that, said crazy friends had figured out that he had a crush on said magician and were now holding an Intervention for him. 

 

“Guys, I’m fine. You don’t need to stage an intervention for me in my tent,” Neil groaned. Max just shot him a disbelieving look that screamed ‘Yeah, right’ and Nikki just laughed at him. 

 

“Of course we do, Neil! You have no idea how to woo Harrison! We’re here to help!” she exclaimed, bouncing around while grinning madly. That did not make Neil feel any better. In fact, he was now contemplating the benefits of running as fast as he could as far away from the green-haired girl as was humanly possible. Whenever she got that grin on her face, something bad always followed. 

 

“No, we’re here to keep Neil from making a fool of himself. That, and I’m sick of watching him and Harrison dancing around each other like the fucking idiots that they are,” Max shot back, jumping up onto his bed to get a better vantage point for glaring. Neil glared right back and threw his hands up in exasperation. 

 

“This is getting ridiculous. I’m not going to woo Harrison, he is not interested in me, and we are not going to date! Can we just end this intervention already?” Neil yelled. Max raised another unimpressed eyebrow and Nikki just shook her head in a pitying fashion. 

 

“Well, not with that attitude, you’re not. Let’s get started!” Nikki cried. Neil groaned and banged his head against his desk. Why was he friends with this girl again?

* * *

“Preston, this is ridiculous, I am NOT in love with Neil!” Harrison groaned, banging his head on the tree next to him. Nerris and Preston had cornered him in the woods and then proceeded to try and convince him that they were going to help him get together with Neil.

 

Preston just laughed at his statement. “Harrison, of course you are in love with Neil! I can see the way your heart cries out for him whenever you are near! Please, if you will just allow Nerris and I to help you, we will make you the happiest man on Earth!” Harrison’s eye twitched. He kind of wanted to smack the stupid grin off of Preston’s face right now, but he decided that that would be cruel. He settled for glaring instead. 

 

“Harrison, please just listen to us. Neil likes you back,” Nerris jumped in. 

 

“You know what? This has gone on for long enough. I’m going to go take a walk, and when I come back, we’re going to discuss why you think that I am in love with the self-righteous asshole Neil,” Harrison sighed. With that, he stalked off towards the main part of camp (specifically the theatre), hoping that he could clear his mind with a little space from his two best friends. 

 

Unfortunately, he ended up running right into Neil on his quest to find a place to be alone.  _ This is just wonderful _ , Harrison thought. 

 

“Harrison? What are you doing here? Figuring out new ways to fool people into thinking magic exists?” Neil asked, setting his face into a sceptical scowl. Harrison internally groaned and rolled his eyes. Why his friends thought he was in love with this, admittedly attractive, asshole was beyond him. Wait… what? 

 

“Are you still trying to figure out my card trick from earlier?” Harrison managed to choke out. He would have cringed in any other scenario, but  _ holy shit he had just figured out that he has a crush on Neil.  _

 

“What? Well, yes, but…” 

 

“Great, it’s not going to work because it’s actually magic, gotta go bye!” Harrison yelped and scrambled off to his tent. Oh God, Preston and Nerris were never going to let him live this down, were they? 

* * *

“I need help right this instant!” Neil yelled as he burst back into his tent. Max looked up from his mug of coffee (what number was this one for today?) and arched an eyebrow.

 

“Yes? What is it?” Max drawled. 

 

“I need your help to get me together with Harrison!” Neil rushed out, panting. Nikki jumped off the bed and screamed “Finally!” before shoving Neil down onto the bed and grinning down at him. 

 

“Alright, listen up, nerd, we’re gonna get you together with your dream boy.” Neil internally groaned and prepared himself for the long lecture. 

* * *

“Preston! Nerris! I need help wooing Neil!” Harrison screamed when he burst back into his tent. Preston shot to his feet with a grin so large it seemed almost impossible that it was contained on his face. Nerris grinned and pulled out a bunch of papers covered in both Preston’s and their handwriting.

 

“We thought you’d never ask, Harrison,” they giggled. Harrison sat down on his bed and faced them, waiting for the help that he desperately needed. There was no way he was going to risk screwing this up. 

* * *

“Hey… Harrison… do you wanna… eat lunch together?” Harrison looked up at Neil’s awkward voice. He blinked in shock at the sight of the scientist shuffling nervously and staring down at his feet, a blush burning across his cheeks. The sight caused Harrison himself to blush as he stammered out his response.

 

“Uh… Sure… That would be nice.” Harrison replied. Neil looked up and grinned before babbling “Great, thanks, see you then bye!” and running off.    
  


What neither boy realized was that, in the bushes nearby, Nikki and Nerris were face-palming and mentally saying goodbye to twenty dollars. Meanwhile, in another set of bushes, Max and Preston were high-fiving, thinking about the fact that both were about to be twenty dollars richer. 

* * *

Two weeks later, and Max and Preston were the only people who still had hope that they were going to win the bet. Everyone else had reluctantly stashed away twenty dollars to pay to the winner, considering that Preston and Max had bet on different dates.

 

Neil and Harrison were  _ still  _ dancing around each other, and everyone was growing sick of it. Not just because of the bet, but because it was just too painful to watch. But all of that would change with Campfire Night. Max was determined to win this bet and get the two idiots to realize that they had feelings for each other. And what better way to do this then to arrange a little incident on Campfire Night?

* * *

“Uhm… I can just sit on the ground, it’s no big deal,” Neil offered, staring at the only open seating space: the tiniest spot in the world next to Harrison.

 

“No, no, it’s fine. I don’t mind,” Harrison rushed out. Neil frowned and gave him one last ‘Are you sure?’ look, and at Harrison’s nod, he squeezed himself into the space available. After a couple of awkward moments of shuffling around and readjustments, Neil and Harrison were finally sitting comfortably on their log. 

 

A couple hours passed, and eventually people started finding excuses to leave. Dolph had a painting he needed to finish, Ered had her skateboard to repair, Nurf had his knives to sharpen, Space Kid had to do… something. Gwen had a show to catch up on, David had plans to make, Nerris had a dragon to vanquish, Nikki had some snakes to find and talk to. Max and Preston just left together with the explanation of “New play”, which caused both Neil and Harrison to shrug. Stranger things had happened. Soon, the two were alone, and Harrison decided to make the first move. 

 

“Hey, Neil?” After an answering hum, Harrison continued. “I’ve really enjoyed hanging out with you these past couple weeks.” 

 

“Same, Harrison. And, um…” Neil trailed off. Harrison patiently waited for him to continue, but Neil never did. Instead he mumbled “Fuck it”, leaned over, and kissed Harrison. Wait… what?! 

 

Neil quickly leaned away when Harrison didn’t reciprocate, an apology already spilling from his lips. “Sorry, sorry, I thought-!” Harrison silenced him by pulling him forward into another kiss. They sat there, lip-locked, for a long time before both finally pulled away and grinned stupidly at each other. 

 

“So, are we… boyfriends?” Harrison finally asked. 

 

“I-if you wanna be,” Neil answered. Harrison’s grin and additional kiss answered that question pretty well. The two probably would have sat there all night just being adorable, cheesy dorks, if Max hadn’t yelled “Goddamnit, now I owe Preston twenty dollars!” The two broke apart and watched as Max and Preston emerged from the bushes, Max scowling and Preston beaming in triumph. 

 

“Oh, I’m so glad you two have found love with each other!” Preston cried. Max grunted in agreement before fishing out a twenty and handing it to the theatre kid. Both Harrison and Neil wondered how on Earth Max had gotten a twenty, but both were quickly distracted from those thoughts by other, more pressing, concerns. 

 

“YOU BET ON US?!” they screeched in unison. 

 

“But of course! Why wouldn’t we?” Preston replied, laughing. Harrison stood up and cracked his knuckles. 

 

“Preston. You have five seconds to start running,” he growled threateningly. Preston continued laughing before he caught a glance at his best friend’s face and started sprinting back towards camp. Harrison followed, screaming “I’M GOING TO MURDER YOU, PRESTON GOODPLAY!” Neil and Max just stood there in shock. Max finally spoke and caused Neil to groan at his comment. 

 

“So… At least you know he’s just as fucked-up as you!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment below! Concrit is LOVED, and flames are subsequently ignored. 
> 
> Again, happy birthday Japan! You're the best friend I ever could have asked for. I really hoped you like this flaming trash-pile I wrote for you. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading guys, and I'll (hopefully) see you in the next story. Bye! 
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
